projectnephilimfandomcom-20200214-history
Red Robin
Red Robin was the title of a short student film written and directed by Vincent C. Morreale under the DreamScape Ltd banner. The film was never completed and was eventually re-written from scratch as Project Nephilim: Salvation. Synopsis Red Robin was an early concept film that touched on many of the themes presented in Salvation, although it remained more faithful to the original novel. It follows Chase Quinn and her partner Roland Crisp as they investigate the murder of Melissa Weller, a well liked and deeply religious student at Marquette University. Despite sharing many characters and elements with Salvation, it did not take place within the Project Nephilim Universe and is therefore not considered cannon. While sharing an awkward dinner with her parents and young adopted dopted daughter, Rhea, Chase's partner, Roland arrives to tell her that they have been reassigned to investigate the murder of a young woman named Melissa Weller--daughter of a prominent and wealthy anti-choice politician. Their investigation centers around a video tape found that appears to show Melissa and her friend Mattie discussing a film project they were working on prior to Melissa's death. Mattie is obsessed with a mysterious figure known only as Beverly, while Melissa is more inclined to blow off the assignment by focusing on the more well known Jeffery Dahlmer. Their investigation leads them first to interview Melissa's teacher, an arrogant man obsessed with Chase's past named Garission Weyland. Their invesitgation eventually leads them into an almost cult-like conservative christian movement that Melissa was a member of. The group's leader is a mentally unstable yet charasmatic man by the name of Robin Quick, who is implicated in Melissa's death. Additionally the story deals with Chase attempting to balance the darker aspects of her career with raising a precoccious young teenager named Rhea, the daughter of her murdered partner, Andrew Jordan. Rhea's life is placed in danger when the boy she is dating turns out to be a protege of Robin Quick. Chase's career and home life merge when Robin tries to kill Chase and Rhea. In the end, Robin is captured and arrested, but promises Chase that with a little luck he'll be out of prison in time for Rhea's graduation. Differences from Salvation As mentioned, it's important to note that while many of the characters and themes present in Red Robin appear to mirror those seen in Salvation, there are significant changes both to characters, motivations and plot. *Salvation expands Chase's back story and firmly places the events of the story within the larger context of The Event in San Jose. *The Dabareh Corporation plays a significant role in Salvation, while being completely absent from Red Robin. *The story is relocated to Boston. *Melissa Weller, while still from a conservative family, is nothing like her counterpart in Red Robin. *Alexander Weir does not appear in Red Robin, though he plays a major role in Salvation. *James O'Riley is a rookie detective who Chase has a relationship with. *Rhea shows no interest in her parents, asside from a scene in which she expresses concern over Chase's safety. *Robin, while still being an individual of questionable moral standing, is no longer a ghoulish charactiture of a fundamentalist. It is also questionable as to the nature of his involvement with Melissa's death. *Garisson Weyland is refered to only as the author of a book on the events of Andrew Jordan's death. He is no longer a teacher. References within Salvation *In the Pilot Episode of the series, Rhea mentions a boy from school named Chris. This is the name of the boy she is seeing in Red Robin. (SA: Pilot) *Chase mentions that Melissa was originally a film student. This also addresses a similar discrepancy mentioned in Hence These Tears. (SA: Vade Retro) *Chase refers to Alexander as "Xander." In Red Robin she is similarly embarassed when she describes James O'Riley as resembling "Xander Harris from Buffy." (SA: Sien Souhitent) *The exchange between Chase and Rhea regarding the former making "goo goo eyes" at Alexander is nearly identical to a conversation Chase has with Roland in Red Robin. Including, Rhea's remark that the conversation sent her "to a very scary visual place." (SA: Sien Souhitent) *Robin Quick remarks that Melissa had "good morals." He says the same thing the first time he meets Chase and Roland in Red Robin. *While walking through the park, Chase starts the conversation with her father by sarcastically asking him if she should buy him a drink. This mirrors a similar scene from Red Robin that takes place in a hotel bar. Cast Because the film was never finished, many of the parts remained uncast. Those that were cast and filmed scenes are included below. *Alexandria Leonard as Chase Quinn *Vincent C. Morreale as Roland Crisp *Andrew Fleck as James O'Riley *Maurissa Fleck as Melissa Weller *Margaret Gemkow as Mattie Howard *Matthew Hefferon as Robin Quick *Michael Pocaro as Grant Quinn Trivia *Michael Pocaro who portrayed the character of Grant Quinn is perhaps best known for his role as Brian Dutton in the 1993 videogame 7th Guest.